


The Ugly Sweater

by heartsdesire456



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: #FluffNotFear, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: Simon and Raphael get ready for an upcoming Ugly Sweater Party.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt fill for the [#FluffNotFear initiative](http://jchelseaw.tumblr.com/post/152940365723/so-i-know-everybodys-scared-and-upset-now) on tumblr! Check us out and join in in one way or another (writing, reading, or just supporting with a reblog/tweet about us!).

“I’m going to murder you.” Raphael gritted his teeth as Simon came closer to him. “You’re a dead man, Fledgling.”

Simon wiggled his eyebrows. “Someone already did, and yes I am,” he said and Raphael hissed at him. “And you’re an angry _cat_ ,” he said, booping him on the nose. Raphael flushed and had to fight the urge to claw at him, because it would only make him smug. 

“I hate you.”

“Sure you do,” Simon said, then held out the _ugly_ blue and white mound of fabric in his hands. “C’mon. You gave me your word,” he reminded him, and Raphael made sure there was murder in his eyes as he held his arms out begrudgingly. Raphael suffered Simon’s assault and closed his eyes as he endured such torture. As Simon shoved and poked and prodded at him, he held still and let Simon finish up with a dramatic whoop. “There! Done!”

Raphael opened his eyes and glared at Simon from behind the hair that had been knocked into his eyes. Simon smirked and reached out, brushing Raphael’s hair back with a sigh. “You’re so cute when your hair isn’t all slicked back,” he said, and Raphael wanted to bite him.

“I really, really hate you.” Simon giggled – yes, he giggled – and guided Raphael over to the floor length mirror in his closet. 

“Tada!” he said, pushing Raphael in front of it and Raphael stared at himself in growing horror. He was wearing an itchy, ugly blue and white and gold sweater with-

“Are those _smiling dreidels_?!” Raphael asked in disgust.

Simon came up behind him and curled his arms around him, resting his chin on Raphael’s shoulder. “Yep, they’re cute, right?” he asked, and Raphael gave him a look that said volumes. Simon just hugged him a bit and turned to kiss his ear, making Raphael deflate and sigh.

“You’re lucky I can restrain myself from murder,” Raphael grumbled and Simon winked.

“I’m lucky that you love me,” he cooed, making Raphael rock side to side with him. Raphael gave him a grumpy pout in the mirror and Simon smiled widely, showing off his fangs. “C’mon, Rafa, you know you do.”

Raphael sniffed dryly and shrugged. “I don’t entirely hate your existence,” he allowed, and Simon rolled his eyes.

“Fine, be that way.” Simon patted his chest. “But you’re wearing an ugly Hanukkah sweater for me, I’m pretty sure that means your undying love and devotion in ‘Raphael’-speak.” He nuzzled into Raphael’s jaw. “Thank you for doing this for me. I love you,” he murmured more quietly. 

Raphael ignored his disgust at the sweater for a moment and melted just a little bit into Simon’s hold. He turned and looked Simon in his beautiful, big brown eyes full of affection, and he knew immediately that he would do anything Simon asked of him. Raphael tilted his chin up and brushed a kiss to Simon’s lips. “ _Te amo, mi vida._ ”

Simon smiled against his lips, brushing their noses together. “Even when I make you wear an ugly Hanukkah sweater to Magnus’s ugly Christmas sweater party?” he asked, rubbing at the itchy fabric over Raphael’s stomach, and the comfort and happiness Raphael felt with Simon’s arms around him and that sweet, affectionate look in Simon’s eyes all for _him_ was enough to remind him that his undead life was better with Simon in it than it had ever been before him. Raphael raised one hand and curled around the back of Simon’s head to tug him into another tender kiss that made his skin tingle and his heart swell with joy.

“Even then.”


End file.
